


Anywhere with you (is home)

by curiouscat99



Series: Reason for living [6]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Bodyguard Thorfinn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Thornute, ask thorfinn, au where thorfinn meets canute's siblings and canute meets helga and ylva, canufinn, canute goes to iceland, eskill will appear and will have a good role, how come everyone writes bodyguard thorfinn but never thorfinn meeting canute's siblings, maybe???, smh, tfw no one writes it so you did it, thorfinn x canute, yall disappoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: "Don't you miss them?"It's been thirteen years since he left and Thorfinn has no solid decision over the matter when all of a sudden, Canute is giving him permission to go home - to Iceland."In one condition."
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Estrid/Wulf (Vinland Saga)
Series: Reason for living [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656571
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of 'Reason for living' before I continue that one vampire au fic. MAYBE. Before my brain farted once again and drops another one shot, who knows?
> 
> Again, not historically accurate, this is an AU.

* * *

**December 1017**

Two years.

It took two years for the Danes to completely subjugate England. During his coronation in London, Canute thanked his most trusted followers, warriors, and the people for accepting a foreign King like him. He also mentioned the efforts of his brother, King Harald of Denmark for his untiring support throughout the campaign. From the crowds is the sulking and displeased Thorkell who grunts and rolls his eyes at Canute’s speech, still whining that the war is over. Behind the King is his bodyguard, by this time,everyone not just knows his appearance and position but also his name. Thorfinn observed the crowd with cautious eyes, ready against anything that might threaten the king. Canute wears a black cape under his usual red inner garment, a shiny gold crown with red stones on top of his head. There is something in the crown that separates the two of them, a cue of their status as King and vassal which Thorfinn, at most, doesn’t mind. But at times he could not deny that Canute silently intimidates him, not that he would blatantly admit it though. Intimidation by any means is a strong word to describe his feelings towards the fact that Canute is not the Prince anymore, not the Bretwalda anymore but a King. He is King now. Perhaps the right word is ...strange.? Bizzare? Unbelievable even. To touch the untouchable, attain the unattainable.

During those two years, they became much closer, much much more closer than any normal royalty-bodyguard. Of course, closer is an understatement but it’s a matter between him and Canute only, maybe Thorkell too (because he keeps on poking his nose on their relationship)

Canute ended his speech with a promise. A promise to keep England at peace maybe, bring the country on its glory maybe, be a good King maybe. Thorfinn was only half-listening, he still doesn't care about politics and would rather focus on his job. 

After the coronation, the King goes on a meeting with a few nobilities before returning to his manor for a quick rest. When they’re finally alone in his room, Canute sighs exasperatedly and plops down on his bed.

The way he sprawled is a sight reserved only for Thorfinn. Without the crown atop his head, golden hair splayed and a pouting face.

“That was exhausting,” Canute mumbles. 

Thorfinn goes to the side of his bed.

“Don’t you always do things like this?” a rhetorical question.

Canute stares at the ceiling with a multitude of thoughts. He is King now and it feels like a dream. At long last, after two years of wrestling with his enemies and half a year of waiting, he’s been officially crowned as the King of England. 

“I may be King but I am human.” he voices out.

“What?” Thorfinn’s eyebrows twitch.

“I’m tired.” the King says and rolls, blanket wrapping him. It has been a draining two years for him and his men. Canute may be King but he is human and to top it all he is young, now barely a twenty-year-old ruler. But taking all of England is just the beginning of his journey to paradise. He needs to implement new rules and laws for the damages that the war had caused among many other things. 

“Oi, don’t you need to get up soon? There’s a feast you need to attend, Princess.” Thorfinn reminds, his arms akimbo watching as Canute buries his face in the pillow. Before he thought that Canute’s brattiness is long gone but whenever they are alone, it suddenly returns as nothing has changed. It reminds him of the time they first met.

Receiving no answer, Thorfinn takes a lock of Canute’s hair and tickles his ear with it. Canute jerks and squeals. It’s a disadvantage to his part how Thorfinn knows how ticklish he is. They know every inch of their bodies, know how to make the other moan from their touch and how long would they last before falling asleep. Canute had memorized the numbers of Thorfinn’s scars and Thorfinn memorized how many beauty marks Canute has. 

“Thorfinn!” 

Thorfinn chortles, he’s about to continue tickling him when Canute grabs his wrists and pulls him in the bed. He almost falls on top of the King but Canute turns and shifts their position, still gripping Thorfinn’s wrists.

“Heh,” the warrior smirks, laying defeated. “Finally, you learned something from our training.” he teases. What Canute did to him was a move he constantly used against him during their sparring time. Canute simpers, long hair falls from each side, a view that Thorfinn likes.

“Never underestimate the King of England.” he taunts, a smile playing on his lips. 

Thorfinn admires his face for a moment before thinking of a comeback. He is enjoying the view so it’s a win-win situation. 

“How rare,” Thorfinn mumbles, Canute tilts his head questioningly. “To see you topping me.”

Canute blushed and lost concentration. That is when Thorfinn took the opportunity to overpower him. He toss the royalty without too much effort and their position switches. 

Thorfinn grips his wrists tightly, now on top of the King and smiles mockingly. “What now, your highness?”

Soon, their laughter fills the room with Canute trying his hardest to break free from Thorfinn’s hold and Thorfinn attempting to tickle him more.

A knock on the door is heard followed by Gunnar’s voice when they stopped.

“Your majesty, the people are…” Gunnar from outside pauses, did he just hear two voices inside the King’s room? An idea came to his mind, it seems the voice is familiar, too familiar, in fact.

“The people are waiting for your arrival, Your Majesty.” Gunnar continues, ignoring his thoughts. He is not clueless about who and what is going on inside and no, he has no desire to know more of it. He had heard a lot of stories from the servants and he doesn’t want to have a mental image anymore.

“I’ll be there in a bit,” Canute answers in his most formal tone despite being locked within Thorfinn’s body, the young warrior hasn’t moved from above him.

Gunnar responds and once he walks away, Canute faces Thorfinn and asks to let him go but his bodyguard remained still.

“Try again, princess.” he lowers his head and whispers almost seductively. Canute sighs, this is not the time for it.

* * *

Thorfinn is slumping on the balcony watching while the Jomsvikings are doing their daily training. Working together for two years, he earned their respect for being a proficient warrior. He would sometimes spar and talk with them. His attire is also not too different from theirs aside from his chainmail. These men had grown fond of him after they learned of his connection with Thorkell and his father, Thors. Some of them would willingly tell him stories under the command of his father during his time with the Jomsvikings, praising him, re-enact his stance and even shed a tear speaking of his death. The tears would escalate once Thorkell joined the conversation, wailing like a baby thinking of his good times with Thors. Thorfinn would make his way out as quickly as he could before Thorkell got a hold of him and crush his tiny body by hugging him while screaming his father’s name. How troublesome. 

A Jomsviking calls him from below, asking him to join them but Thorfinn isn’t in the mood and refuses. 

There isn't much to do since Canute became King other than the fact that he needs to do his duty as a bodyguard when the King goes somewhere else. But lately, Canute has been so busy inside his office that he hasn’t left the manor for weeks and Thorfinn can’t remember the last time they spoke casually. At times, they would simply exchange glances or nod at each other or Canute would ask him for a menial task. Those little orders are the least of what they call as a conversation. Peace is starting to return with a little trouble here and there. However, Thorfinn did not expect the sudden flood of Canute’s work.

Well, he’s the King, so there's that.

He looks above and sees the cloudy blue sky, the weather is clear but cold. They’re in the middle of autumn and the cold breeze is starting to blow. 

“Thorfinn~!” 

Ah, there he is, the menace.

Thorkell greets him but unlike his normal cheery self, the man has a somber face like he is deprived of food or something else.

“Let’s have a duel!”

“No.” a short reply. Thorfinn pulls out his daggers and starts to clean it, trying to fake being busy so he can excuse himself from Thorkell’s pleas.

The tall man slumps down next to him much to his chagrin and frowns. From there he starts to complain about how the lack of war is making him bored. For a man who deadass thinks that war is a part of life then peace must be killing him inside.

Thorfinn continues to ignore Thorkell on what he is blabbing about when a random warrior comes over.

“Sirs, his majesty is requesting your presence in his office.” the man informs.

Thorfinn stops what he’s doing and Thorkell pouts.

“What does the royal brat want this time?” the large man bleats, huffing, but at the same time, rising from the ground so did Thorfinn.

When they arrived, Gunnar was standing outside while Canute was talking with a dark-haired man. Thorfinn blinks at the (whom he assumed) is a messenger from nowhere.

Canute turns his attention to his loyal followers to make an introduction for Wulf, his brother, King Harald’s head thegn. Wulf turns to Thorkell first and greets the huge man, also paying respect (as Thorkell’s name alone would make anyone tremble in fear) before turning his attention to Thorfinn.

Thorfinn looked at the man from head to toe, analyzing him. Serving as a bodyguard for two years, he’s been used to calculate a man’s character and capabilities, especially when they get around Canute. Wulf looks decent, he thought. Whether the man is to be trusted is still yet to know. After a moment, he took Wulf’s hand with a firm grip. If the man is serving Canute’s brother then there is no reason for him to be too wary of Wulf. But if he is the head thegn of the King of Denmark, what is he doing here?

“My brother has sent me a message, he wants me to return to Denmark.” Canute says.

Thorkell and Thorfinn’s eyes slightly grow, that message is uncalled for or better yet, too sudden. Canute has been the King of England for merely weeks. It would be too suspicious if he leaves for Denmark out of the blue. 

“Why?” Thorfinn asks with narrow eyes.

“No real reason. I haven’t been home for two years. Besides, I would also like to discuss matters with my brother. Now that England is under the command of a Dane, it would strengthen the countries’ relationship.” Canute explains.

“His Majesty Harald assisted during the subjugation of England, I am sure he will be more than willing to help return the country in its form.” Wulf assures with a smile.

“Thorkell, divide your men. We will be taking half of them on our travel to Denmark. The Jomsvikings will be divided too, I’ll talk to Floki about it later on.” the King advises. 

It took a while before Thorfinn finally realized what was going on.

“Are you...taking us?” 

Canute almost chuckles at his question, Thorfinn is his bodyguard and it is a must for him to be wherever he is. 

“Yes. I’ll be taking the two of you in Jelling.” 

“Is there a war coming?” Thorkell chirps. Thorfinn gives him a suspicious look, which translates to _‘are you kidding me?’_ to be fair, it is justified to ask that question since Canute included him in the voyage.

“To put it simply, there is.” The King replies and glances at Wulf as if giving him the permission to elaborate.

“Denmark is brewing war to conquer Norway.” Wulf starts, gaining the full attention of Canute’s vassals. “It would be a great help if the King of England lends us a hand.”

“YES!” Thorkell’s fists curl into balls and with big, glimmering eyes, screams in joy. “Leave everything to me and my men!” 

Thorfinn scratches his temple and steps forward, approaching Canute and making a distance between him and the excited beast.

Canute calls Gunnar and commands him to relay the message to the rest.

* * *

After three days, they sailed to Denmark. Canute left half of his warriors mainly composed of Thorkell’s and the Jomsvikings to secure the rest of England against rebels. He has a strong hunch that they have something to do with Emma of Normandy and her sons. Emma is the late King Ethelred’s widow, simply a mother who has ambitions for her children. But Canute, by all means, is not having it. Before leaving, he makes a directive to exile the former queen together with her children back to Normandy.

“You could have married her instead,” Thorkell quips, arms folded over his chest, leaning at the body of the ship. He didn’t mean it, not at the slightest. “But I guess you’ll never marry.” This one, he means it as he looks above his shoulder at Thorfinn who is on another side of the ship, having small talk with a Jomsviking about weaponry, long sword in hand.

Canute eyes at the waves, his hair in a high ponytail wearing a dark cape and blue inner garment. The weather is clear, perfect for sailing. Although he never put a name on what he and Thorfinn have, he holds their relationship close to his heart. He doesn’t know, however, if Thorfinn feels the same.

As a King he is expected to have heirs, marriage is but a tool for many royalties to have children and continue their bloodline. From what he had seen in his family, Canute doesn’t see love as a prerequisite to marry. The future is near, he is nearing twenty, still without a candidate on whom to marry and have children with but Canute is too absorbed by his responsibilities to think about it. Besides, there is Thorfinn, who mostly occupy his thoughts aside from his duties.

It was already late in the afternoon by the time they arrived in Jelling. From the dock, Thorfinn could see the long line of Danish soldiers to welcome them. Before him is Canute and once the royalty steps on the Danish soil, everyone kneels. Wulf walks side by side with Canute while Thorfinn and Thorkell follow forth. They wasted no time and went straight to meet King Harald.

“Big brother Canute!” a female voice is heard, running on the hallway, completely forgetting how to act like a proper lady. Estrid jumps on Canute giving him an embrace and Wulf has to remind her to be careful with flushed cheeks. Normally, Thorfinn would raise his daggers against anyone who would dare to come close to Canute butthey are inside the King of Denmark’s hold and it will take an insane amount of foolishness to attack one of the royal family in such a place. Aside from this, Thorfinn has noted how the lady looks identical to Canute; long blonde hair, beautiful and her features. Could she be his twin sister? He thought. But he never speaks anything about having a twin. Then again, Canute rarely ever talk about his family. All Thorfinn knows is that he has an older brother.

“It’s been a long time!” the Princess cups her brother’s cheeks. “You lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you..” she adds, checking Canute all over. 

“This is the result of my training, Estrid. I take it as you were behaving well and were helping His Majesty when I was not around?” Canute says, smiling at his sister.

“Oh,” Estrid waves a hand and rolls her eyes. “He’s stubborn as usual. Always overworking himself and I had to remind him to eat and get rest. I am afraid he might get sick if he continues that bad habit of his.” she complains.

Thorfinn snorts from behind and immediately regret it when the royals turn their attention on him. He gazes at Canute as if telling him _‘just like you’_

“I would like you to meet,” Canute steps backward and gestures. “Princess Estrid, my younger sister.”

Thorkell and Thorfinn pay their respects to the royalty.

“I always know that you have a sister, Canute, but I didn’t know that you guys are twins!” Thorkell exclaims, looking at the two of them back and forth with curiosity. 

“We’re not.” Canute has the urge to scratch his head but he is the King of England and such a gesture does not fit a King. 

Estrid laughs and they continue to meet the King of Denmark. Along their way, she keeps expressing her surprise how Thorkell the tall is actually tall (the Princess used to hear about him a lot only through their warriors) and asks if the legend of him killing a horse with a punch is true. Thorkell doesn’t habitually brag about his fights, he simply enjoys fighting but never bragging, yet this time he did not stop himself from telling more about it. He then tells the Princess that the legend is true and he indeed knocked a horse with a single punch. Thorfinn, who is walking behind all of them had a mini flashback and clicked his tongue in annoyance (it was a horse he was riding, after all)

Estrid beams at him, making Thorfinn flinch. “You’re brother Canute’s bodyguard, right?”

“I am, your highness,” he answers. The way she looks makes him uncomfortable like she is reading his soul and is silently judging him. It is as if Canute’s sister knows about them and what they do behind closed doors, making him avoid her gaze at all costs.

They stopped in front of a large door and Wulf did the honor to open it revealing a throne room.

The man sitting on the throne immediately rises.

“Your Majesty,” Canute and the rest kneel before him. “I am home.”

King Harald steps forward to reach his younger brother and hold him with both of his hands. “I am so glad that you are back, Canute.” Harald smiles warmly.

Later that night, they had dinner around a long table filled with endless foods. If there is someone more than happy that Denmark is celebrating Canute’s homecoming, it’s Thorkell, as he did not hesitate to stuff his mouth with meats (Thorfinn had to hiss lowly to remind him to act decently even though Thorkell has zero decency and warn him that if he ever chokes to death because of too much eating he should not do it in front of two Kings, for the love of everything that is good.) 

“Look at you, nephew,” Thorkell mumbles, after gulping the -holyshit was it ten pieces of giant sausages?! Thorfinn lost count. “You changed a lot over the years. Good to know that Canute has a good influence on you.” and then drinks.

“Fuckin’ what?” the young warrior spits. He used to be more barbaric with non existing modesty but it seems that staying around Canute for years let him learn how to act properly when it’s needed. Thorfinn realizes this himself and glimpses at Canute who is sitting on his left. 

On the other side of the table are Wulf and Princess Estrid while at the utmost corner is King Harald. Thorkell happens to be sitting on his right, leaving him no other choice but to act as a disciplinarian of the savage. 

Thorfinn came to notice that the royal siblings have a good relationship making him confused about why Canute has never been fond of his own family. Even though the late King Sweyn was kind of a dick, his siblings are far more genuine and caring towards him. He had no expectation about King Harald except that, well, he might be blonde as well and a little shady (there was a part of him where he thought that Canute’s brother would look like Sweyn meaning he’s an ugly fuck but Thorfinn is glad that he was wrong) 

The royalties converse about random things, pretty weird how none of Canute’s siblings asked about their father or his last moments. None of his children loved him dearly, that must be it. Besides, it would be too weird if Canute starts mentioning him when he indirectly caused his death.

As they talk, Thorfinn makes them remember his family. He won’t deny that he thinks of his mother and sister as they always visit him in his dreams.

“We will hold a feast tomorrow night.” King Harald announces. It is to formally celebrate Canute’s arrival. Thorkell grins, another round of him behaving like a pig.

Two servants usher them to their respective rooms. As King Canute’s most trusted vassals, they received not just decent ones but really good ones. Thorkell makes sure to make Asgeir jealous about it tomorrow. 

“Sleep well, nephew.” he shuffles Thorfinn’s hair and the young man quickly slaps his hand away. “Or you’ll never get any taller. See, Canute is still taller than you!” he remarks. It took everything for the servants not to laugh their heads off. Even them could not believe at first that the man whom their beloved King Canute entrusted his safety to is this short. 

Thorfinn growls before walking past through Thorkell’s room. 

He faces the door of his assigned room and contemplates, thinking about asking the servant where Canute’s room is but he did anyway. The female servant told him that it is the last room in the right corner of the hallway.

When the servant left, Thorfinn bounces his way to that direction. It is dark so Canute is spooked when he finds him leaning on his door.

* * *

Whole roast pigs sit on platters on the banqueting hall tables. Their skin glistened in gold in the light of torches. There are pies, vegetables, stew and all types of alcoholic drinks. 

From the top table, the royal family sits with their vassals. But Thorkell wants to be with his men and sits with them among other guests in the round table. Thorfinn is grateful for that.

King Harald looks at the scene below with approval. To his right is Canute while Estrid sits on his left. Thorfinn is beside Canute and he could hear the Kings talking about politics. He chooses to ignore them and concentrate on his food. He already had enough hearing political talk from the moment he chose to protect Canute and doesn’t want to listen to more of it. He watches the crowd enjoy the feast. Deep inside, all these excellent treatments are kind of suffocating him. Getting a spacious room, sitting above among the rulers of two countries. Thorfinn is never fond of being in a spotlight. Damn, why is he suddenly jealous of Thorkell’s seat now?

King Harald makes a short welcome greeting and addresses his younger brother’s achievement in taking all of England. Canute had a speech too, once again thank each and everyone for their support in those two years. A toast for Denmark and England’s strong alliance, everyone in the room has their eyes sparkling with joy and hope. Princess Estrid, proud of her brothers and Wulf, admiring her.

The rest of the night is filled with radiance. Warriors dancing with loud music, others having a drinking game, Willibald beating them every time - nothing new here. Thorkell suggests an arm-wrestling competition and his men roar in exhilaration. Even the Jomsvikings who are known for being disciplined warriors couldn’t stop themselves from joining. They thanked Odin, Thor and the rest of the Norse gods and goddesses that their commander Floki was left in England. Otherwise, they would face a great punishment for tarnishing the group's name. Whatever will happen tonight better not reach Jomsborg or they’ll be homeless. 

Asgeir calls Thorfinn, telling him to join the fun but when the young warrior pays no heed, he goes straight to the top table and asks for King Canute’s permission to haul Thorfinn’s ass so he can participate in the little game. Canute nods willingly and Thorfinn gapes at him, betrayal all over his face. Two other men from Thorkell’s band grab and carry him to the round table, cussing and yelling at them to put him down.

“Thorfinn Karlsefni,” King Harald says, looking at Canute’s bodyguard. “I did not expect him to be this young,” he expresses. 

“Must a good warrior be as old as Thorkell the Tall?” Estrid gags.

“His Majesty is only conveying his surprise to find a young man with outstanding battle skills, Princess.” Wulf defends respectfully. 

“I know that! sheesh, Wulf. You’re no fun.” Estrid groans and Wulf apologized with all his heart.

Canute chuckles at their silliness. They haven’t changed a bit. Wulf is still head over heels for his sister and the Princess is still oblivious of it.

“You’d be surprised to know that Thorkell and Thorfinn are related.” Canute chimes in.

Wulf and Estrid have an apparent surprise in their faces while King Harald stares at Thorfinn from above with an unreadable gaze.

Amongst the spirited room and their chattering, Canute noticed that Thorfinn successfully escaped from Thorkell and the others. He scans the area but couldn’t find him.

“Please excuse me, I have some matters to attend.” he dips his head at his brother before going outside. 

The noise from the banquet hall is gradually decreasing as he walks away. The night is cold and deep. But fortunately, the sky is graced with the full moon giving ample light from the darkness together with billions of stars. Canute looks up and sees how beautiful it is high up. When was the last time he appreciated nature? 

“Leaving a feast for you is rude.” 

Canute looks at the incoming man.

Thorfinn stands on his side and follows the direction of his gaze. “Moon is pretty, eh?”

“You’re supposed to be wherever I am. Why are you here then?” the royalty responds folding arms over his chest but is smiling.

“They’re fuckin loud and annoying,” Thorfinn grumbles, stretching his right arm. “That ass of a Jomsviking beat me to it, but I managed to defeat three or four, I think?” 

Canute nods amusingly. Thorfinn may be quick but in terms of raw power, he will get thrown by a much bigger and bulkier warrior.

A chilling wind passes by and they’re enveloped by the quietude of surrounding. If there is one word to describe the night it should be _peaceful._

“Your home is nice,” Thorfinn states, his face cast by the moonlight. He is bad at words but he meant it as _Jelling is Canute’s home because of his siblings and he is much more welcome here than he would ever be in England._

England may be the place he rules but Denmark will always be his home, Canute realized it just now. Picking up his thoughts, he looks at the young man next to him and wonders. Thorfinn’s home is Iceland, far from the rest of the countries. He only knows of it through books and some from Thorfinn, few stories they shared after warming his bed. 

“Don’t you miss them?”

He turns his head towards Canute confusingly, not totally getting what he is talking about.

“Your family in Iceland.” 

Thorfinn is taken aback. His mouth ajar, processing the notion. He hasn't thought about returning to Iceland pronto. Even though he told Leif that the day will eventually come, Thorfinn has no solid decision over the matter. He looks at Canute and gets the impression that he wants to suggest something. It’s been thirteen years since he left home.

“You can visit them if you want,” Canute proposes. “It’s not that we have anything to do right now other than preparations.” 

Thorfinn stares at the royalty with disbelieving eyes. First and foremost, he could not believe that he would have this kind of conversation tonight and that Canute would easily allow him to go home. He knows that his job as his bodyguard is critical and that he needs to be always on his side, one of the reasons why he never contemplates on asking him the favor although knowing Canute, he would completely understand. 

“You’re giving me permission to go home?” he looks as if he misheard him. 

Canute finds it funny how Thorfinn would not believe him. “Of course, of course, I do.” the King says before adding; “In one condition.”

He hasn’t yet gotten over with Canute letting him go home when the King of England decides to have a deal with him; another thing he never thought Canute would say.

“I am coming with you.” he says confidently.

All at once, Thorfinn groans, jolting as though someone stepped on his foot, eyes reaching its maximum size facing Canute.

“HAAAA?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not following the manga, Eskil (a character that will appear in this chapter alongside Vagn) is a canon character from Baltic Arc. There is a floating theory of Eskil being Canute on twitter because they really look like each other. Anyway, I will be writing Eskil here as a separate character from Canute since we have no idea whether the theory will be proven right or wrong (it's been three years since Canute appeared in the manga, so the chances are low *weeps* I miss him) 
> 
> Another episode of "I wrote this at 12am"

Several Viking fleets docks in Jelling in the morning. Vagn huffs and touches the end of his beard before calling his right-hand man. The man is young but old enough to be a Jomsviking; blonde, blue-eyed, and good looking. He has an aura of a loyal follower. After giving out an order, Eskil nods and trails toward the men to relay the order to wait before they head out the ship.

As a part of preparations to conquer Norway, King Harald asked for another batch of Jomsvikings to assist Denmark. They are led by their commander Vagn who at the moment is frowning at the horizon.

“Sir, the order has been relayed,” said Eskil.

Vagn hums while nodding. “Good. We’ll be meeting now with the King of Denmark.” he steps down together with Eskil. They both eyed at the man waiting for their arrival. There are also a couple of Danish soldiers to greet them.

“Welcome to Jelling, Commander Vagn of the Jomsviking,” Wulf dips his head, Vagn stops in front of him.

“I am Wulf, His Majesty Harald’s head thegn. Please, this way.”

* * *

Earlier, she hears someone hissing and snarling like a pissed-off cat walking through the alleyway of the manor. The sun had just risen and in her half-awake state, Estrid couldn’t immediately figure who were arguing. Until her older brother - Canute speaks. Curiously, she hid her presence for a while and listened. The princess confirms that all the grumbling and mumbling came from none other than Thorfinn as he appears to be complaining and whining about something she couldn’t hear clearly. As the footsteps are drawing near, Estrid straightens up her posture, big blue eyes blinking in surprise when Canute calls her.

_“Estrid, what are you doing over there?”_

Thorfinn quickly shut his mouth, lip quivering after a sigh. Perhaps he thinks that she has heard their conversation or argument, however, they want to put it. The bodyguard gazes at her, Canute from behind him, then drops his eyes guiltily. 

Estrid thinks of an excuse and with a stutter (even the way she stutters reminds Thorfinn of Canute’s past self) and lies that she was just about to ask if her brother would join them for breakfast today. There is some truth in her statement because the absence of Canute is worrying her and King Harald. However, Canute couldn’t simply tell them that the reason why he failed to join them yesterday is that Thorfinn wouldn’t let him breathe for a second without trying to change his mind over his visitation in Iceland. Just when he thought he wouldn’t nag more than when Canute tried to cut his hair before his coronation in England saying he needs to look more Kingly but Thorfinn has been against it. They have been arguing from morning till night and Thorfinn has been unsuccessful so far. 

Although both refuse to make it obvious, especially when others are around, the princess can sense that something is up. She wouldn’t show it but she has noticed the strange _special_ relationship between her brother and his bodyguard. But Princess Estrid chooses to keep it to herself (albeit quietly planning to confront Wulf about it) At their breakfast, she silently observes how the two interact and so far it’s been pretty normal, or to put it simply, they are acting to be normal, with occasional awkward glances here and there. She also didn’t miss when Canute looks threateningly at Thorfinn when the latter butts in the conversation and says that the King of England should be present in the conquering of Norway. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Canute sighs, sauntering in the courtyard after breakfast, Thorfinn follows forth with the grandest scowl.

“You don’t mean to tell me you would rather see me in the battlefield  _ without you _ than accompanying you in your homeland,” he states, keeping his voice low that only Thorfinn can hear him. 

Thorfinn is catching up to Canute who keeps a considerable space between them as he moves. Perhaps he worries that Thorfinn corners him somewhere to once again change his mind over the matter they’ve been disagreeing for the past 24 hours. The old Thorfinn wouldn’t dare to bother if a person made a mistake of hearing what they are arguing about but Canute also knows that the present Thorfinn is accustomed to keeping his cool as hidden as possible until they are the only people in the room which he learned after staying with him for the past two years. Staying with not just a royalty but the Bretwalda and now the King of England has taught Thorfinn a few manners. But what Canute can never change about him is his adamant stubbornness and most of the time, unwillingness to listen first. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Thorfinn snaps, voice elevating to make his point. “Nah that wasn’t a question, you are out of your fucking mind!” he ridicules.

By the time they get inside Canute’s room, something inside him starts to crack making him spin his heels to face his lover right after the door shut. He may rule the entirety of England with everyone following him without questioning his authority except in his own relationship. He may have the crown and the throne but aside from being the sovereign, Canute is also a person having a personal life in which he, unfortunately, can’t decide everything by himself resulting in uncalled arguments and intermittent headaches. 

“I am not,” he replies exasperatedly. Oh how he hates it when Thorfinn refuses to follow him, then again it is also one of the things Canute finds attractive - someone who challenges him. If anything he knows that it is the same with Thorfinn. For no one can handle them better than each other.

“You’re the damned King of England!” the warrior growls, stepping forward, “What the fuck are you thinking? tell them that you are suddenly coming to Iceland for vacation?!”

For a moment Canute worries that someone might hear them from outside and glances to re-check if the door shut tightly leaving no space for Thorfinn’s voice to be heard. He sighs and promptly walks to dress appropriately for the morning stroll that King Harald arranged today. 

“You’re overreacting,” Canute says which makes Thorfinn twist his face in irritation and confusion.

“You take this seriou-” 

“I know what I am doing.” Canute cuts him off abruptly. “It’s not every day I have the chance to be with you somewhere else.”

Thorfinn thinks this over while watching Canute tie his hair, twisting his golden hair multiple times until it forms in a bun. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him tagging Canute along to Iceland except that he is not an ordinary person, no less than a ruler of a country and a sudden disappearance of him will no doubt raise suspicions.

“You really think you can do this after fighting for two years straight against those Englishmen?”

“Yes I can.”

The shorter male groans, clearly Canute cannot see his point. “You just took over England and in a short time, fled back home to Denmark. It will be outrageous for you to go missing for too long!” he barks, putting his arms akimbo still eyeing at Canute now tying a blue ribbon on his hair.

“I am not mixing my duty as a king to our relationship, if that's what you're worried about.” the royalty says calmly despite his protesting bodyguard. 

“Why you little-!!” the warrior stutters as if he bit his tongue. They never talk about them. It just happened. Whether when or how, both of them cannot recall anymore. Maybe it started during their travel to Gainsborough or after Askeladd died in the hands of Canute or when Thorfinn decided to let go of his vendetta and protect the royal instead. Maybe it started when he questioned himself why he failed to raise his daggers against him even though he stole his prey or maybe it started when he realized that their connection or attraction to each other is something else. Regardless, Thorfinn and Canute did not have any conversation about what’s going on between them. 

“Besides, I do not wish to leave England for a long time,” Canute adds after a while now facing Thorfinn with the same stillness in his voice. He learned from experience that the best way to get along with a man like Thorfinn is to be his polar opposite, meaning if he is being aggressive he has to be the pacifist. 

“I have a plan.”

Thorfinn stares at him as if weighing Canute’s words and then folded his arms over his chest, hazel eyes transfixed to blue ones. He makes his mind that his decision will depend on how Canute plans to execute this but still doubtful.

“Remember what I told you before? I am cautious.” his lips twitch in an almost assuring smile. Thorfinn’s eyebrows meet.

“Shut up! spill it out before I change my mind and refuse to listen to you.” the warrior grumbles, lifting his chin in a challenge. Canute chuckles. Thorfinn never cared about politics but now he is worried about the King’s image over England. It seems he is changing for the better than Canute had anticipated. 

“My brother will leave for the preparations to overrun Norway in a week. That’s when we will leave for Iceland. Our little escapade, however, will not be hidden from a few people.” the royalty says, approaching him.

Thorfinn remained unfazed, waiting for him to continue. 

“I’ll have to ask a little help from Estrid.”

His mouth forms a small ‘o’ as a train of thoughts whether Canute told the princess everything about them. But realizes that it is not the important part. He can live with that. He can live with the knowledge that his assumptions are right that Estrid is giving him the look that means many things.

“Why?” Thorfinn asks, although he completely understands why Canute trusts his sister, he cannot grasp exactly the need to tell her about their plan.

“I will get a body double and to not be too suspicious, I’ll ask Estrid to do it. It would make it look like my sister wants to protect me on my stay here while if I do it on my own, it would seem that I do not trust our people.” Canute explains and Thorfinn silently agrees on his reasoning. 

“A body double eh?” he smirks, Canute loathes the idea of someone dying in his place. If he has a change of mind over this just because he wants to go with him then it is foolproof that he is hellbent. Maybe this time Thorfinn cannot change his mind. But they both know hard it is to find someone who looks exactly if not close enough like Canute. His feminine features highly suggest that they should get a woman as his double which is not a desirable thing to do in this situation. They only have a week to look for someone who will fit to be the fake King of England and Thorfinn doubts it is enough. Then again, he still feels strongly against it, for Canute’s sake.

“So, did I finally convince you?” Canute asks sweetly, arms behind him, leaning at his lover.

Thorfinn looks at him with the same familiar frown. “Hmp, then get your body double first. I will decide from that.” and turns around to open the door of the room, stepping outside while Canute follows forth, all dressed up for the stroll. Along their way, he keeps on glancing at the King with unspoken questions such as the determination to come with him to Iceland. 

“Mhm?” Canute hums, seemingly knowing there is something in his mind. 

Thorfinn clicks his tongue. At times the strange connection they have is kind of unnerving like they can see each other's thoughts.

“Why the sudden interest in Iceland?” he asks, eyes forwards. 

“You’re not thinking I am planning to conquer your home are you?” Canute teases with a half-suppressed laugh which made Thorfinn stop in his tracks with disbelieving eyes.

“Nuthin interesting in that insufferable cold place. It’s for you to decide,” he grumbles.

The King looks at him comically. “You really did think?”

“Of course not!” Thorfinn counters almost immediately, sparing a glance at Canute ready to defend himself when he sees him smile. A young female servant holding a basket passes by and dips her head at them. They waited until she’s out of their sight before Canute speaks again.

“I just want to meet your family, Thorfinn.” 

Thorfinn stops in his tracks and blinks at Canute. “You what now?” and tilts his head in a child-like manner. 

“Nothing wrong with that, right?’ the royalty walks past him nonchalantly but still with a smile leaving him wondering what’s really in Canute’s mind.

A servant is already waiting for them in the stables. They gathered a pair of eyes when Thorfinn took Canute’s hand to assist him mounting on the white horse, treating the King like a frail maiden. They both paid no heed and Thorfinn knows that Canute does not care about what others will say. They are staying in Jelling for four days but his awareness tells him that several people notice their peculiar relationship. Thorkell told him the other day to stay vigilant, that is if he truly cares about what others will think. Thorfinn does not give a single shit whether they talk behind his back but it’s a different story if they start to talk about Canute, at least, to him.

“King Harald said he will be attending an important matter and will follow once they are finished.”

Canute flicks the reins and the horse trots, Thorfinn’s horse following behind. A soft chilling wind greets them with the sunlight cascading through the tall trees. Before long, they’ve spotted a valley between green hills. The clear azure sky looming above.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?” Canute says, glancing at Thorfinn who has his eyes gazing on the greens around them. He can tell why the Danes are adamant in colonizing England from their dry soil. “The last time I’ve stood here, I was set to die in England.” he pulls the reins for the horse to stop. He hears Thorfinn snorts with his horse pausing.

“Didn’t you plan to escape back then?” he asks, watching as the seafarers from afar depart and arriving at the nearby dock. That reminds him, he needs to tell Leif about his decision to visit home. He had met Leif a day before leaving England. Knowing the man and his determination to convince him to go home, Thorfinn knows that he will follow him. 

“There was nowhere to go. Not before Gunnar and Ragnar settled that it was the best for me to go on exile.” Canute’s line of sight turns to the incoming men - King Harald and Wulf mounted on their horses to meet them.

Thorfinn follows his gaze. “And that’s how it begins, eh?” 

Canute nods, a small smile graces his lips. Back then, the only thing he is stressing about is to face death and now he can speak of it so casually. Who would have thought that everything would turn out like this, that him, a weak, innocent and incompetent prince, would awaken as a suitable king? It was a matter of life and death yet here he is, thankful that it happened. Canute looks at Thorfinn and the latter looks back questioningly. 

“That’s how I met you.”

“Heh,” 

Their reminiscing of the past is cut short upon the arrival of King Harald and Wulf. The older King shared that he ordered another group of Jomsvikings led by a commander named Vagn. As the rulers of two countries talk about plans, strategy and the needed forces to conquer Norway, Thorfinn and Wulf remain at the back with a fair distance, giving them privacy.

“Thorfinn,” Wulf speaks unexpectedly. Thorfinn nods in response to the man. Despite traveling from England to Denmark in a ship and seeing the man every day for the last few days, Thorfinn and Wulf don't interact that much but he can tell from the looks that the older bodyguard is giving him that he has been interested to speak with him.

“How long have you been serving his majesty Canute?” a genuinely innocent question. It seems that the man is up for small talk while their respective Kings busied themselves in catching up about their lives. Thorfinn is not the type who would strike a conversation and rarely the one who would respond to polite, unimportant talk especially with someone whom he barely even knows. But this man, Wulf, is not the type he can classify with the likes of the savages he lived and fought with. According to Canute, Wulf came from a noble family, his father being a Danish chieftain made him suitable to serve directly under the King of Denmark. Canute also noted that Wulf is a good battle instructor and used to train with him and Harald when they were younger. For someone who doesn't care about the ranks of people, Thorfinn did not give his full attention when Canute talked about it but rather, it gave him the knowledge that Wulf is someone he can trust.

“Two years,” he answers after a moment.

Wulf mods amusingly. “I take it as you are now the one responsible for his training?” 

Thorfinn feels a sudden strong force of breath through his nose. His eyes landed on Canute’s back. “Yeah, he’s very bad at it.” he drops informally which makes Wulf gawk at him. The man is quick to detect the strange closeness between the two. He has known the royal family since he was a little boy and ever since he is aware that Canute was not the type to befriend other people easily. His introverted nature and frailty made it hard to completely know him and even his siblings cannot comprehend him at most times with only his late retainer Ragnar always at his side. 

Nevertheless, it is assuring to know that Canute did change over the years of leading his army to take England. Wulf nod on his thought, of course, time changes a man. 

“He was…” he calculates the words he’s about to say after taking a pair of hazel eyes. “But I suppose His Majesty is working hard to toughen up.” 

Thorfinn watches as Canute chuckles while Harald tells him stories he missed during his two-year absence inside the court. A funny story about a chieftain who desperately wanted his daughter to be paired with the King and it took a huge amount of time before Harald politely turned him down. That and many other things concerning King Harald’s embarrassing failure in women. 

“Yeah, he is.” the warrior answers in full confidence. He had seen how hard-working Canute is to the point of forcing himself to overwork if needed where he had to scold him by yelling things like _‘who is going to command these bastards if you collapsed again?!’_ or _‘I won’t be training you anymore after this if you didn’t fucking rest!’_ or _‘what kind of dumbass pushes himself to his limit, do you wanna fucking die?!’_ and many other things on which Canute would only respond with a tired smile before ultimately collapsing in his arms and later on Thorfinn will carry him to his chambers to rest.

After a while, Thorfinn realizes Canute did not have a real rest by the time he fought to take England. Truly, ruling a country is a duty that never ends until the crown is no longer sitting on his head.

Thorfinn also thinks maybe he can do something with that.

* * *

Later, Canute proceeds to his sister after leaving a task for him. Most likely, he is now going to inform the princess to get a body double so that he can travel to Iceland. Speaking of the little task, Canute asked him to tell Thorkell about their plan. He may be a man of sheer bruteness who wants nothing but to participate in war and tear the enemies’ flesh and bones but Thorkell has more experience of mission under wraps and his relative, no less.

“Mhmmhm,” Thorkell munches an apple in one bite. “That’s risky, but I doubt you can stop him. That brat Canute always has something in his sleeves.” and takes another apple from the food tray.

Thorfinn has his arms folded on his chest, leaning on a wall.

“How many years has it been?”

“Thirteen.” the younger warrior replies. Thorkell shakes his head.

“You’ve got a long explanation to do, my boy!” he points out. “My, my, Helga might have thought you died eons ago, haha!” he laughs, patting his lap.

Thorfinn’s eyebrows meet and pout. The thought of him seeing his mother and sister again gradually lessened to cross his mind after his father died but now the thought came to bite him back and for some reason, he finds out that it is painfully a lot of pressure. Thorkell notices that the boy has not yet thought how to tell his family about his story and laughs out loud in amusement.

“Shut the hell up!” Thorfinn snarls. “Forget about my family, I can deal with them.” _maybe_ , he adds on the back of his mind. “It is Canute whom I think of.” 

The older man grins from ear to ear. “Hmm? What about him” and side-eyes his nephew teasingly. “Then tell them you love each other!” he announces opening his muscular arms excitedly. 

Thorfinn jerks and growls. “IT’S ABOUT HIS SAFETY YOU GIGANTIC DUMBASS!” cheeks start to compete with a cherry betraying his annoyance. Thorkell giggles and the young warrior wants nothing but to shove his daggers in the fool’s mouth.

“I get you, I totally do,” Thorkell raises his hands in surrender after sensing an incoming bloodbath. “But you are with him and you must protect our King, you got that?” and points a finger.

Now, Thorfinn is aware that he is alone in seeing the bigger picture. But he also considers that maybe he is just overthinking things. If Thorkell cannot see anything bad then it might be worth a shot. Besides, Canute has a plan, although not solid yet.

“Yeah shit I know what to do.” he says before leaving.

Thorfinn is on his way to the Princess’ chambers to wait for Canute, his mind still wandering on the what-ifs and possible obstacles they might encounter on the journey to Iceland until they finish talking when he accidentally bumps into someone upon turning to a narrow corner. The man wears a Jomsviking attire with golden hair and has the same height as Canute.

“Oh! my apologies, I wasn’t familiar with this place and--” 

Thorfinn stares at the young man and suddenly, Canute’s plans make sense. 


End file.
